oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Faera
Classification Mammal Species Rank Class A- This race is widespread, has a lot of influence, and has one of the largest militaries. There are very few races that haven't heard of our met one in person. Appearance Faera are an all female race of humanoids. Their basic body structure is incredibly similar to that of humans, offering almost no discernable differences if one were just looking at their silhouette, although the Faera are generally more curvy. Their height and weight, compared to female humans, are slightly taller and heavier on average and with more muscle mass, although these muscles are more compact so not much more visible then human females. Their most obvious distinction at a glance would be their skin color, which can range anywhere between blue to purple, although a rare genetic trait can allow for a milky white color which is sometimes accompanied by yellow patterns. Most Faera are of a solid color, although some can have a mixture of different blue and purple patterns unique to that individual. Solid light blue is the most common color, being a dominant gene, and is found in about 50% of all Faera. 30% are a solid color of anything other then light blue and the remaining 18% are a mixture of two colors. 2% is made up either of white skinned Faera or those with more then two colors. A Faera's skin color is not relative to her environment. Some places might have way more purple colored skin, but that is do to the genetics being passed on among the group living there. Their iris's are most commonly orange, followed by yellow or silver, although they can be a wide variety of colors. Vivid and warm colored iris's far outnumber irises that are cool colors. Like their skin, their eyes can be a mixture of different colors, so heterochromia is not all that uncommon among Faera. Even a single iris can contain different colors. Their eyes are larger then humans and their pupils are silted, although usually not as pronounced as cat's pupils (not to say that they can't be). A Faera's brain is larger then a humans, and thus gives them a slightly larger forehead but not so large that it looks out of place. This gives them slightly higher intelligence then humans on average, although most of it's for increased sensory perceptions and the like rather then making them all total geniuses. Their hair color can be any shade that their skin can be with the inclusion of white being far more common then white skin. In fact, it's one of the most common colors, although some Faera prefer to dye their hair due to other races considering white hair to be a sign of old age. Their hair is usually slightly fluffy and grows very quickly. They have many different hairstyles, some of them quite bizarre, although the most bizarre hairstyles are from the highest in social class or those who don't do a lot of manual labor. In terms of body hair, Faera have none, and their eyebrows are usually more sparse then humans. They do still have eyelashes. Faera tend to have narrower/bowed lips and ever-so-slightly pointed ears. They have no other noteworthy differences in appearance. Faera fashion is very diverse, but usually futuristic in appearance. They don't seem to mind wearing outfits that are bizarre and make them stand out, which allows for many different artistic styles to flourish. Oddly enough, however, they usually prefer to avoid loose fitting articles of clothing like dresses unless under certain formal attire standards. Baggy or loose fitting clothing is often associated with hoodlums, even what humans would consider to be normal shorts are too baggy. A common material in Faera clothing is a flexible plastic-like substance that can illuminate and change colors without need of a battery. An interesting thing worth mentioning is that Faera almost never wear socks or hats. A lack of shoes is a socially acceptable yet "do at your own risk" practice. Biology Their internal organs are shifted around somewhat from what humans are used to, being more symmetrical. The most important change is their heart a bit lower and along the midline of their body, not angled to the left like humans. Their blood is fluorescent purple. Faera have a gland in the exact middle of their abdomen that contains a potent chemical, which is to be released when their normal body's defenses aren't enough to handle the threat, mostly viral or biological in nature. This gland is called the Faerin Gland (named after themselves, the only race which they observed to have it). The chemical it releases is so strong that it kills the Faera's normal cells, excluding the Faerin Gland specifically meant to contain it, so if it's released then the Faera is bedridden for weeks or possibly even killed outright. It has been used in the past to stop epidemics that would have killed off millions of Faera, which is why all Faera now have this trait passed on to them. On the downside, if the contents all spill out at once then it will almost certainly kill the Faera within seconds. This would happen if the Faerin Gland ruptures or the sphincter in the gland relaxes, possibly due to a genetic defect, specific poison, or upon death. It releasing upon death is actually a good thing, wiping out all of the bacteria and viruses in the body to help control the spread of disease. A Faera's body is sensitive to electrical stimulus, being able to knock them out easily with anything other then weak electric shocks. An electrical shock that would cause moderate to severe harm to a human could easily cause death to a Faera, even if it was not enough to burn them. Another weakness is that they have higher respiration rates, so they require higher oxygen consumption at all times. They are effected by inhaled poison, suffocation, and drowning much quicker due to this. On the bright side their bodies are able to handle higher and lower temperatures better then most races. They're quite nimble, flexible, and their legs have a lot of power to them, even more so then human males. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging Faera live to be around 80 years on average with a maximum life span of around 120 years. They're able to maintain their youth much better then humans, being healthy and able to produce children into their old age. Due to this fact, it's hard for outsiders to determine how old they are at a glance, excluding Faera children. A Faera matures at around the same rate as a human up until fourteen, which is the age when they're considered an adult and the aging process begins to slow down. Once they appear to be around 40 they're starting to get very old. Faera don't need males to be born. Rather, Faera can release a pheromone that allows for the exchange of genetic material through a sweat-like substance absorbed through the skin. Luckily, the one receiving the pheromone can reject the reaction caused by the pheromone if she chooses. Both of them release the pheromone during this process, which could result in both of their pregnancies if neither of them reject the process. This style of reproduction allows it to be fast and easy with no unwanted pregnancies. A Faera is pregnant for around five months before giving birth. An average Faera gives birth four times. Due to this efficiency in birth, the Faera population is known to grow rapidly. Faera cannot procreate with another race despite what some people might tell you, although that doesn't mean that they haven't gotten in a relationship with other races on occasion. Most have a preference for women due to obvious reasons, although that doesn't stop a sizable group of men who dream of getting in a relationship with one. Language Faera speak Feliorei and are also prone to using a lot of body language called Bielrei, which is so in depth that this body language counts as it's own language. Most of them learn languages of other species that they come in contact with a lot, so most Faera can speak at least four languages. Feliorei is made up of long flowing words with lots of vowels. They have shortened versions of some words that give a sense of urgency, demand, or seriousness, which is rarely used in everyday dialogue. Exceptions to this is soldiers, for obvious reasons, or for lower class Faera who don't speak as elegantly. How Faera say something is just as important as what they say, and slightly changing the pitch in some places can totally change the meaning. This tactic can be used to fool with outsiders who are unaware of this fact. Their language is filled with honorifics, elegance, and expressive words with both good and bad connotations. Bielrei, otherwise known as body language, is often used in conjunction with Feliorei, although can be used separately as it's own language. It's like sign language, but in this case it uses all parts of the body (mostly the hands and feet) and almost all Faera know how to use it. Subconscious gestures, which Faera are prone to doing, also count as Bielrei. An interesting thing to note is that their dance routines can literally tell a story with their footwork and motions. Personality They're often indirect with their words but direct with their actions, behaving quite sophisticated and polite but perfectly willing to take aggressive measures when the situation calls for it. Faera are generally extremely brave and social, always exploring the galaxy to interact with other species and get involved with them in some way. They're generally accepted as good guys with a strict sense of justice and formality, although there has been some controversy in the past. Other then this, Faera are unique individuals who have diverse sets of personalities. Some Faera might even be cowardly who aren't good at speaking, so it all depends on the individual rather then stereotypes. Weaponry (Still to come) Military Army The Faera have a massive amount of foot soldiers at their disposal, so much so that many of them don't actually have any combat experience. Most of them wear flexible blue armor on top of a black bodysuit that conforms to their body. It feels and looks like incredibly smooth plastic. It's so light and flexible that it doesn't inhibit the Faera's movements at all, but the defense is able to be penetrated with high powered weapons in a single shot. In can block pistols or other weak firearms for a few shots, but won't protect them after repeated blows. Some of them get myrium coated armor, a gooey substance inside their armor infused with myrium energy. This allows some weak to moderate energy based attacks (such as lasers) to be dissipated quite efficiently, although repeated high powered energy attacks can still break through quickly. While the soldiers are often inexperienced and have weak armor, they're still not to be underestimated, both due to their seemingly limitless numbers and even on an individual basis. They're often very brave, charging into the face of danger and refusing to give ground when on the defense as long as they yet live. Dying in battle is very respectable for them. If they ever retreat, it's probably due to orders for a tactical reason rather then running for their lives. Their skill, if properly exploited through training and experience, can also be very good, not to mention that their teamwork is often times considered top notch. Their weapons excel at close range while being worse at long range. This is due to the myrium's energy dissipating quickly as it travels. Myrium can be infused with extra energy to avoid this, although only snipers make use of this. Most Faera weaponry doesn't have rapid fire in order to conserve myrium, so their weapons instead focus on more powerful single burst attacks with a fire rate of about a bullet per second. Their most useful and well known weapon is perhaps one of the best shotguns in the galaxy, and is known as the Chendra. The myrium gem inside is in a large piece, and upon firing it breaks up into a lot of smaller fragments, releasing a ton of energy in the process and spraying a wide area with shards and energy. Navy Their navy mostly has smaller ships but are large in number to make up for this. The reason is that they have weak armor, so getting hit will only cause that ship to be destroyed rather then putting all of their eggs in one basket. Their bombers can pack a huge punch even on much larger ships with myrium missiles, so even though they're small and weak defense they have a good offense and are nimble at flying. They do have larger ships, and these alone use up over 20% of the entire supply of tougher materials that the Faera have gotten hold of, not to mention they have myrium coated armor on top of it. These ships are very feared among those who fight them due to their main weakness of lack of defense being solved. Their capital ship, Azure Monarch, is twice as large as their next largest ship and is protecting their home world of Liorea. These larger ships aren't very common, so there is only around 1 for every 50 or so of the smaller variety. Their ships have a common appearance of being sparkling light blue and very sleek looking, almost transparent in some areas for the smaller craft. The slowest among them with Space-Time Shift capabilities can travel at ST-2, so their fleets commonly travel at that speed unless there is a sense of urgency, in which case the faster ships group together and have the slower ones catch up later. Government Faera society is run by an constitutional monarchy, ruled by Queen Lilana, in their capital planet of Liorea. Due to the large scale of the Faera's territory, their ruling structure has become somewhat convoluted. To help her rule the many planets are Faera known as the Councilresses. Each planet has around twelve of them (give or take depending on planet size or importance) working together to call the shots on their planet and only take orders from the Queen when need be. Each planet also has a High Councilress who acts like that planet's executive while the other Councilresses act like the legislative. All of the Councilresses are elected, unlike the Queen, so if the Queen is doing a poor job then the Faera can elect High Councilresses who oppose her. If 80% of the High Councilresses oppose her then the Queen has to step down. This has only happened once. History Faera first appeared on what they believe to be the island of Kailithsil. Due to primitive artwork from long ago it appears that there were male Faera at one point, but for whatever reason they had died off and Faera had become a single gender race long before written words were ever invented. The island had a lot of dangerous creatures, but the first Faera were able to survive by out breeding the competition and using their higher intelligence to come out from near the bottom of the food chain to the top. After boats were invented they quickly settled on other islands as well. This eventually developed into their first independent colonies, and with that came war between them for resources or other reasons. A different queen had control of each island, but the Queen of Elisareana Island managed to unite them all either in battle or in treaties. That island became the capital of the Faera nations and had control over them, although independent nations and war between them still existed until past their medieval age when guns were invented. After one last civil war between two sides, the side loyal to the Queen of Elisareana won out and they were all formed into a single Faera nation. At this point their technology flourished, and within another fifty years they were in the space age. Their population was recovering from the massive civil war and would soon overpopulate the islands and drain their resources, so the space age for them was really important. They managed to inhabit a lot of planets within their sector, one planet named Uraiha was home to a race called the Ureih. They were only as tall as the Faera's hips and didn't have as good of technology, so any Ureih opposed to the occupation weren't exactly wanting to fight them. A lot of them willingly greeted the Faera with open arms, however, especially liking how the Faera could protect them in exchange for allowing the Faera to occupy the planet. Other planets also went smoothly into their control, a couple home to aggressive aliens but nothing that the Faera wasn't able to handle. While the Ureih are their main vassal, they also have come in contact with smaller vassals or even other races on equal footing who have established trade with them. With this extra involvement with other races has gotten them into some wars. Luckily, Faera have yet to lose a war (although that's not to say that they haven't suffered some defeats, some even major ones, in battle). Due to the large population growth and for other reasons, Faera are continuing their expansion. Locations Liorea-T'''heir home world that has a lot of water and islands. There's a lot of food based resources, but a lot of other materials are in limited supply. The materials that they do have are generally more flexible rather then being able to withstand a lot of damage. Due to their technical advancements they're able to build cities that can go with the flow, surviving hurricanes by bending with the wind and then reverting back to it's original shape. The planet is a major source in crystallium '''Maroen-Their first inhabited world outside of Liorea. Keeping their preferred habitat around large water sources, Faera settled in the Southern Quadrant, which is known for it's planets which lots of water. Maroen has one large continent and some smaller islands. The islands are being colonized the most as well as the costal region of the continent. An extremely large marshland goes through the center of the continent which is dangerous for Faera to try and cross on foot. The unlucky Faera needing to scout the area are sometimes swallowed up and never seen again. There are rumors of a dangerous race of swamp people living there that have a taste for unlucky Faera who wander too deep. The planet is a major source of crystallium. (More to come) Trivia Category:Race